Beware of Greeks Bearing Gifts
Beware of Greeks Bearing Gifts is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventh case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and twenty-first overall. It takes place in Eastern Europe appearing as the second case in the region. Plot After the team discovered someone from the Nicola family had sent Antonio Rizzo the note, the team headed to Athens to investigate said family. The player and Connor trekked to the coastal Nicola villa where they found family heiress Elissa Nicola in the garden, stabbed in the heart. They first added the victim's sister, wine connoisseur Persephone Nicola to the suspect list before questioning opera singer Athena Metaxis and pensioner Natalie Redwing. Anthony then told the pair that he examined the note further and traced the dirt back to the Spiros family winery, meaning the note was written in Penelope's husband's winery. After searching the winery and greeting Penelope's husband, Ivan Spiros, they added investigative journalist Anastasia Gardenia, who was writing an article on the Nicola family, to the suspect list. They were then called back to the Nicola villa when it was discovered Athena was slashing up paintings. Finally, the pair arrested Persephone for the murder. Persephone at first denied the accusations, insisting they got it all wrong and that she'd never kill her sister. Connor then confronted her over the note, asking her why she had sent it. Persephone then cracked, saying she killed Elissa as she had sent the note. When asked why Elissa sent the note, she revealed that it wasn't a threat but a warning to notify the police. Due to this, she realized that Elissa had to be silenced, prompting Persephone to stab her in the garden. Persephone then went silent, saying she had nothing more to say and demanded they arrest her. For the murder of her sister, Elissa, Judge Emerson sentenced her to fifty years in prison. Post-trial, the duo went to ask Anastasia if she'd discovered anything on the Nicola family while writing her article. Anastasia informed them that they kept a safe hidden behind the painting above the fireplace and suggested they go there before wishing them luck. After unlocking the safe and sending the contents to Anya, it was revealed Persephone was a black market salesman. In prison, Persephone confessed and said that someone recently purchased a crate of bomb parts and that Elissa overheard where they planned to bomb. Persephone refused to say who bought the bomb parts or where they planned to bomb, prompting the pair to head back to the winery to see if Elissa wrote any more letters. There, they found a letter which revealed a bomb was set to explode in Berlin, Germany. Meanwhile, Ivan asked to speak to the player and Riya about Penelope. Ivan confessed that Penelope had gotten upset and fled from the winery in the direction of the Nicola garden and requested they help him find her. There, they found a baby scan before finding Penelope. Penelope then confessed that the baby in the scan was her baby, admitting to the player and Riya that it was the anniversary of her miscarrying the baby. She further admitted that an accident years ago had left it difficult for her to have children, prompting Ivan to hug her. Ivan then promised that they'd find a way for them to have a family before the couple headed back home. In the headquarters, Connor informed Logan about the bomb plan in Berlin. Before they could arrive in the city, however, Imran raced up to them and revealed that a bomb had exploded by the Brandenburg Gate in Berlin. Summary Victim *'Elissa Nicola' (stabbed in the heart in her Greek garden) Murder Weapon *'Obsidian Dagger' Killer *'Persephone Nicola' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ouzo. *The suspect eats yoghurt. *The suspect owns a corgi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has long hair. *The suspect wears a white flower. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ouzo. *The suspect eats yoghurt. *The suspect owns a corgi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has long hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ouzo. *The suspect eats yoghurt. *The suspect owns a corgi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a white flower. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats yoghurt. *The suspect owns a corgi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a white flower. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ouzo. *The suspect eats yoghurt. *The suspect owns a corgi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has long hair. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks ouzo. *The killer eats yoghurt. *The killer owns a corgi. *The killer has long hair. *The killer wears a white flower. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Greek Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Obsidian Dagger, Vines) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks ouzo) *Examine Obsidian Dagger. (Result: White Cream) *Analyze White Cream. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats yoghurt) *Examine Vines. (Result: Heart Shaped Locket) *Examine Heart Shaped Locket. (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Persephone Nicola) *Ask Persephone about her sister's death. (New Crime Scene: Nicola Family Villa) *Investigate Nicola Family Villa. (Clues: Faded Ticket, Old Coat) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Opera Ticket; New Suspect: Athena Metaxis) *Ask Athena about the victim. *Examine Old Coat. (Result: N REDWING; New Suspect: Natalie Redwing) *Ask Natalie why she was in the villa. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Spiros Winery. (Clues: Faded Sign, Notepad, Barrel) *Examine Faded Sign. (Result: Winery Logo; New Suspect: Ivan Spiros) *Ask Ivan if he saw anything suspicious. (Attribute: Ivan drinks ouzo) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Story Notes; New Suspect: Anastasia Gardenia) *Ask Anastasia about her article. (Attribute: Anastasia eats yoghurt) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Butterfly Hairpin) *Analyze Butterfly Hairpin. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a corgi; New Crime Scene: Marble Pillars) *Investigate Marble Pillars. (Clues: Snapped Wood, Broken Plaque) *Examine Snapped Wood. (Result: Walking Stick) *Ask Natalie why her walking stick was snapped. (Attribute: Natalie drinks ouzo, eats yoghurt and owns a corgi) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Memorial) *Confront Persephone about the message on the memorial. (Attribute: Persephone drinks ouzo, eats yoghurt and owns a corgi) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Stop Athena slashing the paintings. (Attribute: Athena drinks ouzo, eats yoghurt and owns a corgi) *Investigate Villa Balcony. (Clues: Slashed Painting, Personal Planner) *Examine Slashed Painting. (Result: Signature) *Ask Ivan about painting the victim. (Attribute: Ivan eats yoghurt and owns a corgi) *Examine Personal Planner. (Result: Meetings) *Ask Anastasia about the victim being her source. (Attribute: Anastasia drinks ouzo, eats yoghurt and owns a corgi) *Investigate Wine Barrels. (Clues: Smashed Glass, Wine Bottles) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Ouzo Bottle) *Analyze Ouzo Bottle. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has long hair) *Examine Wine Bottles. (Result: White Flower) *Analyze White Flower. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a white flower) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (2/5). (No stars) Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (2/5) *Ask Anastasia if she's discovered anything. (Reward: Camera) *Investigate Nicola Family Villa. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Safe Contents) *Analyze Safe Contents. (06:00:00) *Confront Persephone about her connections to the black market. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Spiros Winery. (Clue: Elissa's Bag) *Examine Elissa's Bag. (Result: Unsent Note) *Analyze Unsent Note. (07:00:00) *Ask Ivan what's wrong. *Investigate Greek Garden. (Clue: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Baby Scan; New Quasi-Suspect: Penelope Spiros) *Speak to Penelope with Ivan. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Eastern Europe (Josh)